(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to image pickup devices and focal plane shutters.
(ii) Related Art
There is known a focal plane shutter employed in an image pickup device. The focal plane shutter in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-101860 opens and closes an opening of a board by a shutter moved by an actuator.
For example, the shutter abuts a positioning provided in the board, or a drive lever that transmits the drive force of the actuator to the shutter abuts a part of the board, so that the stop position of the shutter is defined. For this reason, the moving shutter stops, after a predetermined period elapses from when the shutter or the drive lever abuts the board and bounds. The large bounce of such a shutter might cause several problems.